


Surviving is the name of the game

by Max_x101



Series: The Dead Men [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Undertones of poly deadmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_x101/pseuds/Max_x101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving is the name of the game and boy are they winning<br/>This is how Hopeless, Larrikin and Later Ghastly and Anton survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless

The crackling of a fire woke him, that and the soft whispering and warm hands touching his chest. The darkness had stitched his eyes closed, keeping him in a limbo of sleep. He let his mind wander as the warm hands traveled a quick circuit over his body, cataloging his injuries, a voice spoke but, the darkness snatching it away before he could make sense of it.  
He tried to force his eyes open.

“Dexter, Sleep.” Anton’s voice cut through the night clearly “Anton, I have to make sure he’s” a voice answered, he was pretty sure it was Dexter’s as the warm hand left his chest. “Sleep.” Anton’s voice came closer “Just go to sleep Dexter.” Footsteps, material, then nothing but the fire. 

“Hopeless.” Anton spoke quietly; He had to strain to hear and to make sense of the words. “I know nothing of the medical world but I’m sure you’d rather be left to sleep than prodded by Dexter all night.” Anton shuffled and Hopeless felt movement as something, probably a coat, was placed under his head. “Saracen knows you’ll be fine” Anton continued, talking as though Hopeless was awake, “whether he’s whether he’s telling the truth or lying to make us feel better, I do not know.” His eyes cracked open at last, the dim glow of the fire illuminated Anton’s broad figure his back facing Hopeless. He made his eyes grazed over his surroundings, trees loomed over the small clearing, the rest of the dead men were sleeping in a pile at the other side of the fire. 

The stars, as Larrikin had insisted, were captivating, he soon found himself staring into them “Ah, your awake.” Anton’s voice startled him, forcing him to drag his eyes from the sky and to the gist users shadowed face.  
“It seems Saracen was telling the truth.” Hopeless managed to mutter.


	2. Larrikin

Larrikin was stuck dodging a man at least double his size with shadows whirling around them both lashing out a whipping into the smaller mans legs as he got behind the necromancer and slipped the knife right between their shoulder blades letting them fall on the ground with a rather loud thud which was pierced by a loud and terrible scream. 

Dexter dodged the axe lady and sent a small blast of energy into her chest sending her careening backwards, the adept moved onto another fight, stumbling into the path of a hollow man as it swung its heavy fist down, he dodged rolling towards the paper skin letting it cushion his landing somewhat before nicking its 'skin' with the tip of his sword and letting the hissing of gas escape mingle with the screams no doubt caused by serpine.

What Vex didn't expect was that it was his own scream, brain catching up with his body as the burning feeling spread from its indefinite source, just as his knees buckled he felt something slam into him knocking him to the ground, he was faintly aware of the pain lessening but the screaming didn't stop. 

Larrikin felt rather than saw dexters pain blossom across the edge his mind, moving without a plan Larrikin raced across the 20feet separating them and pushed the taller blond out of the way, letting himself absorb the agony being pointed at him. 

Dexter stumbled to his feet,shaking the darkness out of his head, he saw Serpine smirking and Larrikin sprawled in the damp grass screaming into it. It didn't take long for Vex to figure it out a d summoning the last of his energy he forced it into his palms and let it burst into a golden beam,burning straight into the necromancer. 

Larrikin felt the pain lessen then stop suddenly as he was pulled up to his knees, he was faintly aware of the lack of fighting around them, but Dexter took his full attention, Dexter muttered something in English which Larrikin tried to understand but his brain wouldn't be quick enough so he smiled and shrugged.  
Dexter pulled him in for a less than chaste kiss.


	3. Anton

The first thing that tipped him off was the sound of rustling material, risking a glance at Erskine he saw the glint of a blade, heading towards Ghastly’s back.  
He was suddenly aware of the cleaver’s surrounding him, He whirled, Gist and instinct taking over. The gist burst from his chest, he was faintly aware of screams and cries, the gist sliced into the cleavers giving no mercy, a scythe stabbed into him, the gist shrieked in fury, pain fueling it on. Everything suddenly cut out, everything was dark, in the moment of pure adrenalin the gist had taken over, blocking Anton out.

He was on his back, wet and sticky, weak, pain. Breath, he forced himself to breath while his brain kicked back into gear. The gasping choking sound of a drowning man dragged him from the darkness, forcing himself up, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, he got to his knees blinking around at the room, cleavers lay torn into pieces. Ghastly lay, pale, blood pooling from his chest, Erskine lay the knife stuck into his neck near him. He got to his feet, ignoring the gist clawing at the back if his head and the growing pain in his shoulder. He staggered to Ghastly and dropped down beside him, cursing his body for being slower than his mind, he managed to un-button the tailor’s shirt and check the wound and applying pressure to the wound. Ghastly’s heart beat was strong only his breathing was labored. “Ghastly” Anton forced himself to talk, remembering the crash course in  
first aid Dexter had given him, he roughly bandaged the wound. “Ghastly, Come on, Open your eyes.” The boxer stirred slightly “Ghastly, please.” His eyes dragged themselves open “Good, Stay awake for me.” Anton commanded he forced the door open, checking outside, it was surprisingly clear. “Ghastly, We’re escaping come on” He strode over and picked him up, taking most of the boxers weight, half dragging half carrying him out.


	4. Ghastly

A dull thud slammed into his back, punctuated by Anton’s gist screaming. He dropped his gun from his numb hand, he fell onto his knees, hand finding a knife in his back but it was pulled out before he could stop it. Erskine loomed over him; golden eyes welling with tear he opened his mouth to speak but Ghastly with all his strength slammed his fist into the man’s ribs, making him drop the knife, just out of reach. Erskine cursed reaching for the knife, forcing himself Ghastly pulled himself up, sending a blast of air to shove Erskine back, further away from the knife and into the gist, it scratched his back, he hissed and lunged forward, knocking Ghastly to the ground his strong hands wrapping  
around the scarred man’s throat. Ghastly grabbed at the air, forcing him to concentrate and use his magic. The knife flew into his hand, he gripped the cold handle and slammed it into Erskine’s neck, the golden eyes widened in shock, then they dulled and he fell, hitting the floor with a sickening thud. He was dimly aware that the gist had stopped shrieking, and everything was quiet. He finally let himself succumb to the darkness.   
“Ghastly. Ghastly, Come on, Open your eyes. Ghastly, please.”  
He forced himself to look; the darkness harshly replaced him light and a figure, covered in blood. Shaking slightly. The man spoke again, voice pained “Good, Stay awake for me.” He watched the man carefully, as he did something to his chest. Then he left, Ghastly took the opportunity to look around, Erskine was dead, and so was everybody else, torn up into chunks. His mind clicked into place. Gist. Anton. Erskine. Fuck. “Ghastly, We’re escaping come on” and he was lifted and half dragged out of the room.


End file.
